


Little Surprise

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's taking a roadtrip with Katherine to find Stefan, when things start to heat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Surprise

"How long until we get there?" Elena questioned.

"About 2 more hours" Katherine drawled out, as Elena groaned.

It was far too hot in the car, the bright sun beating down on the two identical women. Stefan had gone AWOL a few days ago, and Katherine had agreed to help Elena to find him. She glanced at the driver of the car, her skin glistening in the heat. She allowed her eyes to rove over the vampires body, appreciating the tiny shorts she was wearing and the thin top that was showing far more cleavage than she would ever dare. She blushed when she realised that Katherine was wearing a bra, as she could see the other women's nipples through the shirt. Almost instantly she felt a jolt of pleasure hit her, and frowned. Since when was she getting turned on by her doppelganger? She was about to wash over it, when she felt it again. This time slightly more intense. She couldn't help but let out a startled cough, when she felt a buzzing in-between her legs, and manoeuvring around she realised that somehow there was a vibrator in her panties. Her frown deepened, wondering how she could miss something like that. Her thoughts were quickly forgotten when she felt the buzzing increase, as she couldn't help but lean forward, allowing the vibrator to dip inside her now wet pussy. She looked over at Katherine, thinking that maybe she could be the culprit who was turning her on, but saw the woman still had both hands on the wheel. As the pressure increased, she pushed her thighs further together, and had to bite down a moan. She leaned forward even further, needing more friction, and felt the vibrator brush against her clit, and this time she couldn't stop the soft moan that erupted from her. She turned to see if Katherine had heard, but she didn't react. It wasn't long before she could tell she was getting close, her thighs trembling and the her sighs getting louder. She suddenly felt a hand brush against her skirt, but before she could say anything it had dipped inside her panties, two fingers thrusting inside her.

"Fuck!" Elena moaned, as she looked at Katherine, who was smirking.

"So wet, Elena" Katherine teased, curling her fingers.

"Oh God, yes" Elena sighed, bucking her hips, the vibrator still on her clit.

Katherine moved her hand so that her thumb was pushing the vibrator harder against Elena's clit, and soon the girl was letting out dirty moans.

"Yeah, like that. Yes, Katherine! Ooooooh!" She cried, as she came on Katherine's hand, who was still driving.

As she slowly came down from her orgasm, Katherine parked the car, and then went to straddle the other girls lap.

"You...you did this...?" Elena panted.

"I thought we should spice up our roadtrip...and I'm horny" Katherine shrugged, pulling off her shirt.

Elena surged forward, sucking on of Katherine's nipples, making the girl moan.

"God it was so hot, seeing you try to hold it in...I saw you looking at me earlier..." Katherine stuttered, as Elena's tongue swirled against her erect nipple.

Katherine pushed her hips up to pull off her shorts and panties and then went back to straddling one of Elena's thighs, her wet pussy against her hot skin.

"K-Katherine, someone could see" Elena insisted, noticing that they weren't far away from a town.

"Good...I'm sure they'll like what they see" Katherine smirked, pulling Elena's skirt down and her panties. She then moved them so that their hot pussies were pressed up against each other, breasts brushing. Katherine then started to thrust against her, slowly at first, and then giving in, thrusting harder.

"Yeah, yes" Elena sighed, as she kept up with Katherine's rhythm.

Katherine wrapped her arms around Elena's back, her hands gripping her sides, pushing their breasts together, feeling their nipples touch in an erotic way.

"Fuck, Katherine, harder" Elena insisted.

Elena dropped her hand between them, allowing Elena to thrust up against her hand, her own hips doing the same. Soon Katherine could tell she was getting close, as she spread her legs further apart, trying to get as much friction as possible.

"Katherine...I...I'm going to...Aaaaah!" Elena moaned, as she came.

Katherine felt her thighs clenching as Elena's come mixed with her own juices.

"Fuck, Elena!" Katherine cried, as she came against her pussy.

 


End file.
